Star Wars The Path of Darkness Episode one
by Seddielover1990
Summary: It is a time of peace in the galaxy between the Sith and the Jedi. But how long will that peace last? Join Sarvath Hidon, Herosa Jukasa, and Tosa Yamash, as they face many challenges and head toward a new era for the Republic!


**Hey guys on Fanfictionland! It's Seddielover1990 comin' atcha with an original story I wrote many years ago when I was in High school. I hope you guys all enjoy this, and it took a lot of hard work for e to put this story together! I don't claim any ownership of the Star Wars name or franchise as I do not work for Disney or Lucasfilm. I hope you have fun reading this first chapter, and please if you have anything to say about it, please review or send me a private message telling me your thoughts! But please keep it civil and may the Force be with you!**

Prologue : The camera pans up from the grass, to a figure laying face down, blood everywhere. We see another figure standing on the other side of the field, their face is hidden by the hood of their black cloak, yet their bright, yellow eyes are visible. Suddenly a young man comes from off screen into view to inspect his now dead master.

The man turns to look at the dark figure, taking out his sword, and yelling loud as he attacks the figure. The screen cuts to the opening credits.

A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far Far Away...

STAR WARS : PATH OF DARKNESS : EPISODE ONE : PART ONE : PAGE ONE

"It is a peaceful time in the galaxy. The Jedi and the Sith live harmoniously. The last great war of the galaxy has just ended, and the Republic is flourishing in its Golden Age. The Jedi council has asked newly annointed Jedi Master Sarvath Hidon to become a member of the council.

The great Sith Lord Darth Jurak has recruited a new apprentice to teach him everything he knows of the Force in hopes that one day, he could be the one to bring balance to the Force.

Jedi Master Herosa Jukasa has just returned to Coruscant, bringing with her a young boy named Tosa Yamash, who is gifted with a rather unique trait of the Force so rare that few have ever encountered it..."

The camera pans from the stars onto Coruscant where a Republic Cruiser is hovering above. A shuttle is seen flying from the Cruiser towards Coruscant. Inside the shuttle is Jedi Master Herosa Jukasa and young Tosa Yamash.

*Herosa is a pale white skinned human female with long black hair, deep green eyes and wears light brown Jedi robes*

Herosa : "This is Coruscant Tosa, this is where you will live with the Jedi and learn about the Force. The Jedi will take very good care of you."

Tosa : "Wow! It's beautiful!"

*Tosa is a young 8 year old boy, light colored skin, dark blonde hair, silver eyes, and wears nabbo style clothes until he becomes a Padawan*

Herosa : *Laughs* "Yes, well, it's been my home since I was about your age. The Jedi are wonderful people. We're not just warriors. *Notices the re-entry signal beeping* "Buckle up Tosa, we're about to land."

Tosa : *Buckles up and seems suddenly very nervous*

Herosa : *sees this and chuckles* "No need to be nervous kid."

The shuttle flies toward the inner city near the Jedi Temple. After landing on the main platform of the Temple, Herosa and Tosa are seen walking out of the shuttle to be met by a droid named R-5M3.

*R-5M3 is a dark brown colored protocol droid with gold trim around the smaller details*

R-5M3 : "Welcome back Master Herosa, it is so good to see that you are safe!" *notices Tosa* "Oh! It seems you have brought another potential student of the Temple yes?"

Herosa : "Yes M3, this is Tosa Yamash. He's going to go before the council to be examined and then placed with a Jedi to begin his training."

Tosa : *acts slightly shy due to the fact he'd never seen a droid that could talk before* "Um, it-it's nice to m-meet you" *he bows a bit*

R-5M3 : "There is no need to bow before a droid youngling. I am merely a servant of Master Jukasa."

Tosa : *stands back up, acting very nervous*

Herosa : *giggles* "Tosa, as I said before, there's no need to be nervous. You'll be fine. Now come, we have to meet with the Council for your examination."

Tosa : "Yes, Master."

The next scene opens in the Council Chamber with five Jedi Masters, the High Master, Master Fujaku sitting in the middle. Herosa and Tosa enter the Chamber, and greet the five Masters by bowing.

*Master Fujaku is a Mustafarian Jedi with dark, rough skin, stands nearly 8 feet in height, has piercing blue eyes, and speaks with a booming voice*

High Master Fujaku : "You must be the young boy Tosa that we've been hearing so much about."

Tosa : *acts too shy to speak*

Herosa : *puts her left hand on Tosa's right shoulder* "That is correct High Master, this is Tosa Yamash. I found him in an orphanage on Naboo. He has an unsually high connection with the Force."

High Master Fujaku : "How does this boy seem unusual Master Jukasa?"

Herosa : "He seems to possess powers from both sides of the Force High Master. He displayed abilities that a Jedi possesses, as well as Sith abilities. I've never seen anything like it Master."

Jedi Master Number 5 : "I have. His kind is very rare, but I have seen a few of them in my time. They are known as Gray Jedi. They possess both the Light and Dark sides of the Force and are very powerful."

High Master Fujaku : "I have seen a few of them as well. *looks to Tosa* Is this true boy? That you can use both sides of the Force?"

Tosa : "Y-yes High Master. W-would you like me to show you?"

High Master Fujaku : *nods his head once towards Tosa*

Tosa : *takes a deep breath in before putting his hands in front of him*

The Jedi Masters watch as Tosa begins to display his current abilities. The first power he shows is the ability to create lightning, a Sith power. The Jedi are impressed with this display. Next, Tosa shows them the ability that he showed Herosa when he first met her. He takes a dead bird-like creature from his pocket and lays it on the floor.

The Jedi watch as Tosa uses the Force to revive and heal the creature. The creature springs up and flies around the room as if nothing had ever happened to it. High Master Fujaku is very impressed with Tosa's display.

High Master Fujaku : "I am very impressed with your power Tosa. We will need to further examine you if you don't mind before we assign you to a Master."

Tosa : *shakes his head* Not at all Master! I look forward to it! *seeming now very excited*

High Master Fujaku : *chuckles at Tosa's boyish actions* "Herosa, please leave the Chamber so that we can further question and examine this boy. You will be notified when we are finished."

Herosa : *bows towards the Council* "As you wish Master" *turns and leaves the Chamber*

Herosa walks down the main halls of the Temple and then goes into the library, where she finds her long time friend and companion, Sarvath Hidon. Sarvath has recently become a Master, and was asked by the High Master to join the Council, but Herosa found out that Sarvath refused the offer, saying that he was unworthy of such a high honor.

*Sarvath is a tall, slightly muscular human male, with slightly tan skin, short brown hair, light hazel eyes, and wears dark colored Jedi robes*

Herosa appraoches Sarvath and sits next to him, seeing that he is studying the maps of the galaxy as he always did when he was troubled.

Herosa : "Sarvath, I know that you turned down High Master Fujaku's offer while I was on Naboo. The question I ask is, "Why?"

Sarvath : "I felt that the honor was far too much for a simple Jedi like myself. I have never been fully confident in my abilities as a Jedi, and now that I am a Master, I find myself questioning my role even more."

Herosa : "Sarvath what talk is this?! You're a great Jedi, you always have been! The reason you were given the rank of Master is because you showed the Council that you are more than worthy!"

Sarvath : "You don't understand Herosa. I've never been confident in myself even when we were younglings all those years ago."

*Herosa notices a message appear on her comlink's screen*

Herosa : "You really are an idiot you know that? Anyway let's go, I just got a message from Master Fujaku, they're done examining the boy."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
